Complicated
by NikkoHime
Summary: Bulma And Chichi r in highschool, Chichi's dad is sick, there are two new guys, and Yamcha is bothering Bulma.Next Chapter Coming soon.


Hope ya like my story, heres some info: Bulma and Chichi are.......oh, whatever they are all 16!  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own DBZ, ok?  
--1st period- Math  
Chichi was very depressed, her dad was in the hospital and her best friend was not talking to her. Being in school made it worse. 'I hate school' she thought as she looked around the classroom. She was in 10th grade and did not like it. She looked at her 'best friend' Bulma. They had gotten into a fight and Chichi did not even remember why, just that she was not talking to Bulma. She thought about her dad, who was in the in hospital, the doctors thought he had cancer, but they still needed to do some more testing. Her mom had died along time ago. 'What will happen to me if he dies?' Chichi thought. As she thought about it more, she almost started crying and ran out of the classroom.  
'Chichi....' Bulma thought. 'I don't even remember why in the hell we were fighting, this is pointless, I should be trying to help her get through this, what if her dad dies or something, I wonder what will happen to her' "Bulma?!" someone yelled in her ear. It was the teacher. "Pay attention, please"  
"Sorry..." Bulma apologized.  
  
--2nd period- Science  
Chichi had been walking around all of 1st period, but decided to go to second. She walked into the classroom, and saw Bulma. She sat next to her because that was her assigned seat. "Hi..." Bulma said.  
"Hey...." Chichi started. "Ummm..."  
"I'm sorry, Chichi" Bulma said.  
"I'm sorry, too" Chichi said.  
"I don't even remember what we were fighting about" Bulma told her.  
"I don't either" Chichi agreed.  
"Oh gosh, how's your dad?" Bulma asked.  
"They said he might have cancer" Chichi said sadly.  
"I'm so sorry" Bulma said.  
"I wonder what will happen to....me" Chichi stuttered.  
"It'll be okay, If anything happens, you can come stay with me" Bulma stated.  
"Thank you" Chichi said.  
"Oh, look over there..." Bulma said as she nudged Chichi. Chichi saw two guys she did not know walk into the classroom. Chichi laughed.   
"Which one do you like?" Bulma asked.  
"I like the tall one" Chichi answered.  
"I like the other one" Bulma stated.  
"The short one?" Chichi asked.  
"He's not short, the other one's just tall"   
"Whatever"  
"Hey!"  
"Just kidding" Chichi said.  
"Class, this is Goku and Vegeta" the teacher told the class.  
"Hi!" Bulma and Chichi said in unison.  
"Hi!" Goku said. Vegeta just scowled and nodded.  
"Do you think Vegeta likes me?" Bulma asked.  
"Do you think Goku likes me?" Chichi asked. They laughed.  
"These people are weird" Vegeta stated.  
"I don't think so, what about those girls?" Goku said as he nudged Vegeta  
"Shut up!" Vegeta almost yelled.  
The whole class turned around and looked at him. He glared at them, "What are you looking at?"  
--Lunch  
"ummm...wanna sit with us?" Chichi asked when she saw Vegeta and Goku looking for a seat. "No" Vegeta said.  
"Sure" Goku said as he dragged Vegeta to the table.  
"Hi, Vegeta" Bulma greeted.  
"Hi..." he said.  
"Oh, crap!" Bulma said as she looked past Vegeta and saw Yamcha "I thought he was gone"  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
Chichi remembered Yamcha from last year. "Darn!" She said.  
"What?!" Vegeta asked.  
"Why?!?!" Goku asked.  
"There's this guy, and he's not very nice to Bulma, look over there" Chichi explained as she pointed at where Yamcha was. He turned and started walking towards them.  
"Oh, god" Bulma said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Yamcha asked.  
"Go away" Vegeta said.  
"Okay, let's go, Bulma!" Yamcha said as he attempted to drag Bulma away.  
"By Yourself!" Vegeta said.  
"Oh, shut the hell up!" Yamcha yelled.  
"Make me" Vegeta said plainly.  
"Okay, fine with me" Yamcha agreed and attempted to punch Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it and punched Yamcha really hard in the stomach.   
"You idiot" Yamcha yelled, but he could not fight anymore so he walked away angrily.  
"That was sweet!!!!!!!!" They heard someone yell from the background. It was krillin and he was with 18.   
"Hey krillin,18" Chichi greeted.  
"My gosh, you almost killed him!" Krillin said as he looked at Vegeta "Who are you?" he asked. Vegeta just glared at him.  
"This is Vegeta, and I'm Goku" Goku said.  
"Thank you, Vegeta" Bulma said as she smiled at him. He blushed but turned around to hide it.  
"But I wanted to beat him up" 18 said. "He's such an freakin' idiot"  
"I know" Chichi agreed.  
"But......what if he comes back or......something, when no one is around..." Bulma stuttered.  
"It'll be okay, we'll stay with you all the time, and try to stop him from trying to hurt you" 18 reassured her.  
"Let's try to forget about him, ya know the dance is this Friday!" Chichi said happily.  
--7th period- English  
"I think I'm gonna asked Chichi to go to the dance with me" Goku told Vegeta. "You should ask Bulma" Goku suggested.  
"I don't know..." Vegeta said. 'Well, I do kinda like her, and that Yamcha guy might come back' Vegeta thought to himself. "I guess"  
"Alrighty then, lets go ask 'em!" Goku said as he pushed Vegeta towards where Bulma and Chichi were sitting.  
"Hiya!" Goku greeted.  
"Hey, Goku!" Chichi   
"Hi" Bulma said.  
"uhhhh....Will you go to the dance with me, Chichi?" Goku asked hopefully.  
"Sure!" she answered happily.  
"Will you go with me?" Vegeta asked Bulma uneasily.  
"Yeah" she said.   
"Class, pay attention!" the teacher said.  
--end of the day  
"Bye, Bulma, I need to go check on my dad at the hospital" Chichi said as she waved goodbye.  
"Okay, bye" Bulma said.   
--Hospital  
"Dad?" Chichi said as she entered his room. He was asleep, and their was a doctor in the room. "What's wrong with him?" Chichi asked.  
"Nothing serious, as far as we can tell" the doctor said.  
"Thank goodness, when will he be able to come home?"  
"In about 3 days"  
"Okay, thank you"  
"Your welcome" the doctor said as she left the room.  
"I'll stay with you if you want" Chichi said.  
"No,no that's okay, honey, you probably have homework and other things to do, the doors open, you can go home" he told her.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes"  
"Okay, bye, I hope you feel better" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
--Chichi's house  
"I'll call Bulma" Chichi said to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number. "Hello" Bulma said.  
"Hi, Bulma, This is Chichi"  
"oh, hey, how's your dad doing?"   
"He's fine, he'll get to come home in about 3 days"  
"That's good"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you wanna go shopping or somethin, to find something to wear to the dance?" Bulma asked.  
"Sure"  
"Okay, I'll come pick ya up, bye"  
"Bye"  
Soon Chichi heard Bulma's car pull up. She went outside, and into the car.  
"We should not stay that long, I have homework and stuff to do" Chichi explained.  
"Okay" Bulma said as they sped off.   
  
--Friday night  
Bulma and Chichi were getting ready. 18 was there also. Chichi noticed that Bulma looked nervous. "..What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Nothing.." Bulma said.  
"Are you sure?" 18 asked.  
"oh, I don't know......what if Yamcha's there?" Bulma asked.  
"He won't, but even if he is, you have Vegeta to protect ya" 18 said grinning, and noticed that Bulma was blushing.  
Chichi laughed, "Okay, okay, They're gonna come pick us up, right?"  
"I guess" Bulma said.  
  
--Goku's house  
Goku was on the phone with Vegeta.  
"Are we suppose to go pick them up?" he asked.  
"Yes...I think, I have to leave, bye!" Vegeta yelled as he hung up. 'I'm hoping that she's at her house' he thought as he looked in the directory and sped off in his car.  
  
Bulma heard a car pull up in the driveway. "That must be them" she said.  
They heard someone bang on the door.  
"Yep, It's them" Chichi said "Let's go!"  
They opened the door and saw Vegeta. "Goku's coming" He said. "I hope he can find your house, but even if he does, you won't be there" he said as he glanced at Chichi. "Whoops" Chichi said.  
"Well, I told Krillin I'd be here..................there he is!" 18 said as she went to greet him.  
"What About Goku?!?!" Chichi asked(yelled).  
"Okay, I'll call him, stop yelling!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Your yelling" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her, they both blushed.  
Chichi grinned. "Call him already" she said.  
Vegeta dialed his number. "Hello?" Goku said.  
"Come to Bulma's house, Chichi's here, stupid"  
"She is? Okay............Where Bulma's house?"  
Vegeta almost fell down. Recover himself, he said, "Just meet us there!".  
"Okay, let's go, Goku's to stupid to find your house, he'll meet us there"   
Bulma laughed.   
"Hey, He's not stupid" Chichi said.  
"Oh, but he is" Vegeta said as he walked to the car, and opened the door for Bulma.  
"Thank you.......hey, Chichi! You coming? let's go!" Bulma said.  
  
--The dance (finally)  
Goku met them at the dance, "Hi!" he said.  
"Hey, let's dance!" Chichi said as she dragged him away.  
After siting there for about a minute, 18 broke the silence, "Come on, Krillin, let's dance, what about you Bulma, Vegeta? You gonna dance or what?"  
"Ummm....." Bulma Began, thinking about Yamcha, and how he was probably mad at Vegeta and seeking revenge. She looked around, "I guess"  
'She probably worried cause that Yamcha guy' Vegeta thought.  
"That Yamcha guy won't bother you" Vegeta said, "Let's go"  
"Okay..." Bulma said as she got up.   
  
~Hiya, Howz my story? please review! 


End file.
